<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Seen (And What Is Guessed) by joonfired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031145">What Is Seen (And What Is Guessed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired'>joonfired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stormtrooper and the Smuggler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Closets, Corin is the innocent camera lens I use to tell this story, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Leave-it is a himbo chatterbox, M/M, Sitcom, Unintentional Voyeurism for Narrative Purposes, Zev'sonya is a BAMF, written like the Mandalorian was a scifi sitcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corin can't help but notice there's more behind the bickering of a certain pair than close quarters . . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Zev'sonya/Leave-it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stormtrooper and the Smuggler [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is Seen (And What Is Guessed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had to write a series of snapshots with Corin always stumbling into awkward situations that show the budding relationship between Zev and Leave-it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts with breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mose took the task of feeding their unexpected passengers, which Corin isn’t against . . . but he secretly sniffs each bowl and cautiously tastes everything before offering it to Din and the child. The young Hutt is a surprisingly decent cook, though his skills do tend to stay in the range of various fried creatures or questionable (yet delicious) slop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However it’s one less chore for Corin and comes from the mercs own supplies, so that’s less food out of their meager pockets, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Leave-it just can’t seem to, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” the blonde says, wrinkling his nose when he’s presented with a steaming bowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mose ignores a lot, but that’s probably because Zev’sonya </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always starve, you know,” she chirps with a flash of fangs and sassy lekku flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been there, done that,” is the dramatically sad reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave-it . . .” Kiergan warns in that voice that Corin always has to resist falling submissive to and leaves no wonder as to why the quiet man is the obvious leader of this ragtag group of defectors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think I defected for this!” Leave-it cries, still caught in his dramatics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can always go back,” Zev’sonya hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’d rather starve.” Leave-it’s mouth widens into a shit-eating grin just moments before he starts shoveling the food into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave-it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kiergan mutters as Zev’sonya stalks over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave-it blinks innocently up at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child takes that opportunity to waddle away from Corin’s ankles and begin to clamber up Mose’ tail, focused intently on the food the Hutt is preparing. It’s almost up to the equivalent of the Hutt’s waist before Corin can retrieve it, expertly containing the wriggling little body against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mose grunts something that sounds positive? Corin isn’t sure; he’s going to have to go back to the datapad for further help on Huttese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s collected food for the original trio, Zev’sonya has backed off and Leave-it has quieted. And Corin goes up into the cockpit for some time to breathe without all of these intruders watching him—and to see Din again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time, it’s apparently Leave-it’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been cleaning his old armor and was stacking it up when Zev’sonya walked by and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was at that same time Leave-it straightened up and the two collide in a very, er, interesting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to die, perv?” Zev’sonya snarls, whipping vibroblades out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna clean your goggles?” Leave-it snaps in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks a bit dirty, too,” Zev’sonya drawls, kicking over the pile of newly-polished armor Leave-it has worked so hard to stack so carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs and takes a step back, pointing at her. “This is war, greenie girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Kiergan yells from somewhere unseen. “Leave it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Mose appears and rumbles something in Huttese to Zev’sonya, but neither of the pair backs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorryl, you’re more yellow than green,” Leave-it amends with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool it,” Din says, making an appearance from the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He touche—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight it out on the ground,” Din says in a finalizing tone that gets listened to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corin isn’t really sure what transpired between them to explain what he stumbles across the next time he sees them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s late and they’re perhaps a day out from grounding on yet another isolated planet. He’s tired from a workout with Kiergan, who might be his favorite of the deserter trio, and just wants to hit the refresher before collapsing into his bunk and dreaming of an emptier ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the refresher door—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—and sees something he has to blink at several times before his brain accepts it as reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave-it is pinned against the wall by Zev’sonya, but instead of vibroblades against a pulse, her mouth is involved . . . against Leave-it’s mouth. The man has his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, one inching down further, and both seem to be completely enjoying this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they realize the door is open and they have an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Leave-it greets, kiss-swollen mouth curling up in a nonchalant grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away!” Zev’sonya snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Corin mumbles in a daze, absently closing the refresher door back on them so they can regain their privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lock is engaged almost before the door has even finished closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, as Corin is still standing there trying to accept what he’s seen, Mose slides around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You using that?” the Hutt rumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Corin says. “It’s, uh, occupied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hutt grunts and slides towards the door, pressing his head against it for a moment before his wide mouth splits open in a tongue-lolling grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky someone,” he says with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so,” Corin sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew that fighting meant something more,” Mose adds sagely, tail twitching as he slides back around the corner he’d appeared from. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>